fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Rider
"You're the sweet lady this morning, are not you? Thank you so much for taking me to that hospital, Azure is very well now!" - Lucas thanking Ryouka Lucas Rider 「ルーカスライダー」 is one of the main supporting characters in Celestial Dragon who made his first debut in episode 2. He is a boy coming from Andradia who serves the goddess Hemi and is the partner of the dragon Azure. After Kirigaya became Marine Lymoe, Lucas was adopted by Ryouka's parents and became her adopted and Kazuya brother. He is part of a trio of warriors along with Edward Christopher and Jasmine Whitney. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Lucas Rider *'Nicknames/Alias:' Luke-kun *'Gender:' male *'Species:' human *'Birthday:' Octuber 30 of unknown year *'Age:' unknown real age, 14 (appearance) *'Birthstone:' Zircon *'Blood type:' A+ *'Height:' 1. 58 cm *'Weight:' 39 kg *'Hometown:' Mado-machi *'Address:' House 13, Winter District, Yazuki-ku, Mado-machi, Japan. *'Ethnicity:' Andradian human Physical Description He is a light-skinned, thin boy whose height is very close to that of Akiko. Her hair is light brown and quite curly, along with her emerald green eyes. He always wears blue and white clothes, rarely with a dark coloring. According to Smoky, she based Lucas's appearance on one of her friends. Personality As Ryouka says, he is cute, nice, honest but indecisive and naive. Lucas faithfully served the goddess Hami and swear to protect her for all eternity until his last day of life, he also seemed to have some feeling for her. He did not like going to Earth very much because he really felt bad about leaving his home, but the will to protect his dragon, Azure was greater. Lucas is very sensitive and easily gets offended or moved. He has no control over his emotions and always has an exaggerated reaction to every emotion, like falling into tears, being very scared, getting too excited, etc. Lucas does not like to leave his comfort zone, unless this is to protect someone, and unlike Edward, he is pessimistic and does not see much hope in things. He has the strange habit of making promises, and everyone who is close to him, he comes to make some promise. When with Jasmine, he seems to be more relaxed about things and also more shy, which leads people to believe he has a crush on her. Close to Ryouka, he is cheerful and carefree. Relationship 'Edward Christopher and Jasmine Whitney' They are three good friends and have always fought side-by-side to protect their goddesses. Lucas, Jasmine and Edward have known each other for a long time and know each other very well. Jasmine and Lucas know Ed and are not even more impressed when he does something stupid or makes some silly mistake. He is always joking with Lucas about he (Lucas) and Jasmine being a beautiful couple. 'Azure' Azure e Lucas são extremamente próximos, sendo que Lucas faz de tudo para manter Azure vivo e à salvo. Como visto logo na sua primeira estréia, ele chora excessivamente caso algo ruim venha a acontecer com ele. Azure tenta sempre alegrar e tranquilizar Lucas sempre que ele está tendo alguma emoção exagerada. 'Lucas Rider' The responsible for her protection. Lucas and Ryouka really get along and he may feel that Ryouka was the warrior sent by Seira from the moment Ryouka helped he to take care of Azure. He enjoys the companionship of Ryouka and the contagious positive energy she passes on to others. Although he knows that she is not his goddess, Luke promised himself the same promise he made to Hemi years ago, which is to protect her until her last day of life. Lucas seems to have a slight fall for Ryouka, but in fact he sees her more like a big sister, then soon was happy to see that the family Kirigaya wanted to adopt him. Lucas always refers to Ryouka as Aohime-san. (Mrs. Blue Princess) Etymology Given name and surname Lucas - Latin form of Loukas. https://www.behindthename.com/name/lucas Rider - Variant of ryder. Occupational surname for a mounted forest officer, from Old English ridere meaning "rider".https://www.behindthename.com/name/ryder Nicknames Luke - The nickname given by SmokyQuartz97. It's the English form of the Greek name Λουκας (Loukas) which meant "from Lucania", Lucania being a region in southern Italy (of uncertain meaning). Luke was a doctor who travelled in the company of the apostle Paul. According to tradition, he was the author of the third gospel and Acts in the New Testament. He was probably of Greek ethnicity. He is considered a saint by many Christian denominations. Due to his renown, the name became common in the Christian world (in various spellings). As an English name, Luke has been in use since the 12th century alongside the Latin form Lucas. https://www.behindthename.com/name/luke References '''' Category:Celestial Dragon Category:Celestial Dragon characters Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Male Characters